


Glow Squids..

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explict, Gay, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, WTF, WhatIsMyLife, Youtuber - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, glowsquids, helpme, mature - Freeform, streamer - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Dream comes across the new edition to the oceans, Glow Squids. He finds them fascinating and beautiful. While admiring them, they released glowing ink.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Glow squids
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Glow Squids..

Heyhey i'm on crack, so uh here we go.  
WARNING! THIS CONTINUES DREAM GETTING GANG BANGED BY HUMANIZED GLOW SQUIDS WAAAAAA!!!!

I recommend closing off this chapter, if you are not comfortable with tentacles, etc.

These aren't exactly glow squids.. I don't think i could actually write that, they are humanized, for the sake of my sanity hahahahahahahahah.

3rd POV

Dream swam through the ocean, looking for some treasure chests. He was bored on the smp, so he decided to have a bit of an adventure. The worlds had also been updated, glow squids were now a thing. Dream was having a nice swim, enjoying the warmish sea water, and loving the vibrant coral reefs.

Dream was only in his swim trousers, bit risky, since the oceans were filled with pesky drowneds. He finally saw them, part of the new world updates, G l o w s q u i d s. He watched them glow, and swim, illuminating the ocean water. He swam over, knowing these mobs, were not hostile. According to the head, aka Mojang, who gave info about these mobs.

Yes, he had drank a potion of water breathing, and he had 6 more bottles, all were 8 minutes. In conclusion, he had 48 minutes under the water. The squids flowed by, Dream admiring how they glowed, thinking they were very pretty. Yes, he was a bit bummed out Moobloom's weren't added, but the glow squid was cool too. PLUS THEY GOT AXOLOTL'S WEEEEEE.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, weird glowy ink was released. It freaked Dream out, he did nothing to provoke them! Just like that, tentacles were around him, and he felt himself get dragged through the water. He couldn't do anything, his arms were restricted from doing anything. He couldn't grab anything from his inventory, he could only be dragged away.

He was pushed through some water, feeling like he wasn't in any anymore. He was on wet stone ground, and just like that. 5 glowsquids transformed into hybrids, Dream's eyes widened under his mask, "Mojang said nothing about this!" he thought in his head, freaking out a bit. He had completely forgot he could fight back, and they came closer.

The masked man, tensed up, not knowing how to react to this. He watched their tentacles hover, and then wrap around his limbs. He was spread out, then his trousers were ripped off, right there. His eyes widened, when he realized what they wanted.. Dream squirmed a lot, cursing at them, eyes widening as he felt a tentacle slide into his hole. He cursed more, and blushed madly, "H-Hey!", he felt more tentacles wrap around his body.

Dream suddenly felt heat from his own body.. He was enjoying this? what the squids were doing to him? The male leaned his head back, and groaned a bit, feeling the moist tentacle thrust deep into him. Soon 5 glow squids were having fun with him, putting tentacles all over his body, in his mouth. It soon was replaced with something else, hard blue glowey cocks.

Dream felt hot, his body felt good, and he felt full.. His eyes clouded as he repeatedly felt something large get thrusted in him. His mouth was full, his ass was full, his mind was full with pleasure. He felt multiple different things thrusting inside of him, a tentacle around his cock, stimulating him much more. He moaned on the mEat rOD inside of his mouth, saliva coming out the sides of his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt slimey hot liquid release into both his mouth, and ass, causing him to release himself. Dream felt extra full, full of sticky cum. This turned into a repeated process, him being gangbanged by five hybrid glow squids. How was he supposed to explain this? how was he supposed to explain why he is so tired to George, and Sapnap? The questions blew away when he felt his prostate being smashed into, make him moan once again on the cock in his mouth.

After a few more rounds, and a few more louds.. He was lowered back on the ground, cum seeping from the side of his mouth, and ass. After a few moment of it all being released, the squids brought Dream to the water, turning back to squids, and bringing him to land. They left him there, in the sand, in the sun. 

"Dream..?" He heard a familiar dutch fox. He turned his head slowly, seeing a man, with fox ears, and a fox tail. "Fundy..." he mumbled, looking out of it and tired. "What.. what happened to you!? where are your clothes!" He came over, taking his jacket off, and putting it on Dream's body.

Dream just chuckled, "Something.. I can't explain.." Dream wheezed a bit, laying his head back, and closing his eyes, tired.

Fundy took Dream to L'Manberg, "The fuck happened to him?" Schlatt asked, looking at the very tired Dream. "I dunno, i.. just found him on the beach? naked? and he looked like he had just woken up.. also.. there was some weird glow liquid.." Fundy commented, seeing George running down the stairs.

"Dream!" George said, holding Dream's clothes. He ran over, looking at his tired best friend, "Gogy..." Dream smiled at George, as George clothed Dream carefully, making sure not to reveal anything.. He noticed under the darkness of Fundy's jacket was some weird stuff... it glew in the darkness?

"Dream.. what.. what happened..?" George asked, "what is this?" he questioned, concerned for his best friend. Dream took a moment..

"Glow squid cum..." Dream only ended up wheezing at that sentence.

Everyone else's eyes widened with horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

-The End-


End file.
